This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional techniques for forming crystalline semiconductors are energy intensive, take long periods for processing, and can be quite expensive. For example, conventional processing methods often involve crystallizing an amorphous semiconductor material, such as an amorphous silicon layer, by heat or laser annealing to generate the desired crystallinity. Further, in certain other methods of forming crystalline semiconductor materials, in order to provide the desired morphology for the crystalline material, complex physical and/or chemical templating agents are used. Hence, improved methods for forming crystalline semiconductor materials that are faster, less expensive, and less energy intensive, while having streamlined control over morphology would be desirable.